Los Guardianes No2111 Col WJoyce
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: AU.:.Unos vivían ahí desde niños, otros desde hace un par de años y otros simplemente no conocían una vida fuera de esa calle. Por eso, no era de extrañar que les sorprendiera ver a Kozmotis poner un pie en Los Guardianes No. 2111 después de haber jurado jamás volver cuando se fugó hace veinte años.:.Serie de drabbles/one-shots.
1. La Llegada de Kozmotis

Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood no es de mi propiedad. Sino de William Joyce y Dreamworks. Creo...

Este "fanfiction" es más que nada una serie de one-shots/drabbles aleatorios que se llevan acabo en un AU donde los personajes de ROTG y los libros viven una vida normal :). El propósito de este fanfiction es más que nada escribir esa serie de headcanons que se me han ocurrido de dicho AU y traerles al menos uno por semana.

Agradecimientos especiales a Solei Dantés quien es mi BETA para esta serie. Te amo chica 8D

* * *

Dicen que cuando vives mucho tiempo en un lugar, puedes conocer a la perfección a las personas que te rodean. Bueno, a Pitch le habían bastado con 17 de sus 37 años para saber que si quería poner un pie en esa repugnante calle sin ser detectado, tendría que llegar prácticamente a la medianoche. Hora en la que ningún impertinente vecino estaría afuera de su casa metiéndose en asuntos que no tenían por que importarle. Era por eso que iba entre las calles de la colonia , manejando su mercedes negro, buscando en cada nomenclatura que lograba ver el nombre de la calle en la que vivió los primeros años de su vida.

Resopló, pasando una mano por su bien peinado cabello negro, mientras la otra seguía en el volante. Su frustración fue visible en sus facciones.

Se había jurado jamás volver. Entre sus razones de irse se encontraba que el lugar era monótono, aburrido, y ajeno a él. Desde que tenía memoria se había sentido como un extranjero a pesar de lo mucho que pasó en ese lugar. Y siendo sinceros, los vecinos poco habían hecho para demostrarle lo contrario. Así que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para pensar por su cuenta se fue. Pero no era por eso que estaba molesto. No señor. La razón era que ODIABA tener que tragarse sus palabras.

Pero ni modo. Tenía que volver.

Antes de pasar por completo la siguiente calle, echó un vistazo al nombre de la nomenclatura, más que nada por costumbre que por el hecho de que en realidad fuera a ser la que buscaba.

Casi se mata del frenón que dio al ver escrito en mayúsculas: "LOS GUARDIANES".

Refunfuñó, metió la reversa lo suficiente para después dar la vuelta en la calle que a pesar de los años permanecía igual. Las mismas casas coloridas, la cantidad estúpida de macetas y plantas que encontraba en las afuera de las casas, uno que otro balón abandonado en las banquetas, el infaltable par de tenis colgando de los cables de la luz... y cómo olvidar la sensación de que todo eso parecía una parodia bien hecha de una película de Barbie.

Ya empezaba a recordar otras razones por las que se fue.

Lentamente y con las luces cortas del auto, buscó con la mirada la casa que tenía años sin ver. Pensó que tal vez debió llamar antes, pero siendo sinceros, sabía que él no se mudaría a pesar de tantos años de no haberse hablado.

No había llegado ni a mitad de la cuadra cuando la vio. Una casa de dos pisos color café claro, con un estacionamiento ocupado por un ya viejo bocho blanco. Las luces apagadas y en la entrada dos plantas, una a cada lado de la puerta.

Se estacionó frente a la casa, sin obstaculizar el estacionamiento del bocho, y apagó el motor. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, dudó. Dudó de lo que estaba haciendo, de que si en realidad era buena idea, dudó que en serio pudiera hacer las cosas bien esta vez. ¿Y si no lo dejaba quedarse? ¿Y si ahora sí lo odiaba? Después de todo, venía por mera conveniencia...

Sabía que al menos, si se tratara de él, ni la puerta se hubiera abierto y se hubiera mandado al demonio.

Tamborileaba los dedos con ansiedad sobre el volante. La verdad que había parecido más sencillo en su cabeza.

Aún podía regresar...

No.

Apretó el volante con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo y acomodando sus ideas. Tenía que hacerlo. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien no había de otra. Tal vez era cierto, y le odiaba, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos. Era la única opción que le quedaba.

Respiró hondo una vez más, tranquilizandose y bajó del automóvil. Justo en ese momento escuchó voces en la distancia. Miró en dirección del posible lugar de origen del sonido y vio las luces prendidas a dos casas más de ahí. No tiene porque importarle verdad, pero era imposible ignorarlo cuando se oían más y más fuertes las voces que se transformaron en gritos. Le fue imposible saber lo que decían pero de un momento a otro, escuchó cómo se intensificaron los sonidos. Eran dos hombres.

—¡Jack!

—¡Estoy harto Norte!

—¡Esto es una locura, piensa en Mary!

—¡No trates de sobornarme con mi hermana, me largo!

Pitch sintió una especie de déjà vu tan vívido que ni se percató de que el chico caminaba a toda prisa hacia donde él estaba. Al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, frente a él estaba un adolescente de pelo blanco y ojos azules, que había dejado de lucir molesto para verlo como si fuera un alien. Ni uno de los dos esperaba ver a otro ser humano a esas horas de la noche.

—¡Jack detente!... ¡¿Pitch?!

Tanto el hombre como el albino se giraron al oír la voz del hombre. Un hombre mayor, calvo pero con una larga barba tan blanca como la nieve y bigote de igual tonalidad. Casi no lo reconocía por la última característica, pero con unos años menos, sin la barba y con el pelo negro tendría frente a él a Nicholas San Norte. Carpintero de oficio y la última vez que supo, ingeniero. Mayor que él por un par de años y en algún momento de locura, niñero.

Aprovechando la distracción, el más joven de los tres siguió caminando, demasiado rápido para ser considerado normal. Pitch no dijo nada, pues el chico tuvo la delicadeza de no tocarlo y no era asunto suyo lo que pasaba. Norte le siguió cuando lo notó irse, no sin antes decirle algo a Pitch.

—No lo lastimes.

Y se fue, detrás del albino que le llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

Pero antes de siquiera pensar en la advertencia de Norte, lo primero que cruzó la mente del hombre fue que, desgraciadamente, para mañana toda la calle sabría que él había regresado.

Bufó, nada contento con la idea, y decidió caminar la distancia entre su auto y la entrada de la casa. Ahora sí, la advertencia presente en su mente. No fue nada difícil saber a quién se refería: a la persona que vivía en esa casa.

En lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida, tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó. Esperó, esperó, esperó... las luces se prendieron, escuchó una serie de pasos detrás de la puerta, el candado fue retirado, la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió.

Delante de él, como si los veinte años no fueran más que un día, estaba un hombre, mínimo unos cuarenta centímetros más chico que él, de pelo no rubio, dorado. Su rostro ya marcaba las arrugas propias de su edad y su piel no parecía perder esa claridad de sus años jóvenes. Pero lo que robó su atención por completo fue la intensidad con la que lo miraban ese par de ojos dorados tan iguales a los suyos. Los ojos de Sanderson ManSnoozie.

No dijo nada, no sabía ni cuál era su propia cara, sólo podía verlo y esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba. Porque simplemente estaba ahí, viéndolo como si fuera lo único que quedaba sobre la tierra después de un apocalipsis donde él se había creído el único sobreviviente. No sonreía, no le hacía muecas. Sólo lo miraba.

—Hola —dijo con voz sombría, sintiendo como la tensión iba en aumento.

La cara del hombrecito cambio. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Lástima que por sus facciones, la mirada amenazadora que se supone estaba poniendo hacía todo, menos intimidarlo. Nunca lo había logrado la verdad, pero le ayudaba a saber que no estaba nada contento.

Lo cual fue más obvio cuando Sanderson, con una velocidad y fuerza que parecía más de veinteañero que de un hombre que ya rebasaba los sesenta, le dio dos manotazos, uno en cada brazo.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó, contrayéndose por los golpes, viendo al hombrecito entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que él lo miró directamente— Esta bien, me lo merezco.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo porque el mensaje haya llegado claro. Pero justo después, volvió a mirarlo con la misma intensidad que cuando lo vio por primera vez, perturbando un poco al mayor, que no sabía qué esperar ahora. Estaba seguro que al menos le iba a dar unos dos o tres golpes más antes de exigirle explicaciones y tendría que pasar mínimo una hora ahí explicándole de manera resumida los veinte años que no se habían visto. Pero no, él seguía estático, viendolo.

—¿Sucede al...?

Se vio interrumpido cuando los brazos del hombrecito lo rodearon por la cintura.

Pitch se quedó estupefacto por un momento, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba, preguntándose por qué lo abrazaba después de todo lo que pasó. Después de todo lo que le había hecho. Era lo último que esperaba de su parte.

Se pudo haber separado y preguntarle "¿por qué?". Antes, en otras circunstancias, lo hubiera hecho, pero actualmente todo había cambiado en su vida. Todo.

Miró al hombre que lo abrazaba con tanto cariño, con tanta necesidad. Y al fin, después de tantos años, lo entendía. Y lo hacía tan bien, que sólo pudo abrazarlo con la misma fuerza.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no lo había extrañado. Lo recordaba de vez en cuando y lo bueno (exageradamente bueno) que había sido con él. Pero extrañar era una palabra más fuerte, más grande. Usada para un ser querido, y no dudaba que él lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era consciente de sus errores. El más grande de ellos no haber valorado ese amor. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Así que hizo lo único que necesitaban los dos para poder convivir en paz de ese momento en adelante.

—Ahora te entiendo, papá- dijo, Kozmotis ManSnoozie Pitchiner.

* * *

Recuerdo que desde que vi la película la primera vez, inmediatamente pensé en Meme como el padre de Pitch. Desgraciadamente el canon me ha probado mi teoría como incorrecta pero la verdad no me importa. Para mí lo sigue siendo.

Ahora ¿A que otro personaje les gustaría conocer? Los de los libros también están contemplados en este AU :)


	2. Un Favor de Aster

Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood sigue sin pertenecerme.

Agradecimientos nuevamente y siempre que sea necesario a mi BETA Solei Dantés.

* * *

Dos años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y 6 días.

Sonrió complacido al marcar un día más en el calendario que tenía en la pared. Ese día marcaba otro como profesor de Arte en la preparatoria de la zona. Un trabajo que si bien no era su meta principal, no le hacía menos ni nada, pues le daba más satisfacciones de las que pudo haber pensado. Estaba contento con lo que hacía.

Se siguió acomodando su camiseta, se subió las largas mangas hasta los codos, se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello -el cual hace mucho tiempo perdió interés en arreglarlo- y se miró una vez más en el espejo.

Piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas, fornido y acompañando su camiseta un pantalón de mezclilla [1]. Si, estaba listo para su trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto, directo a la cocina de su hogar. Aún tenía una hora para entrar, por lo que se tomó su tiempo. E. Aster Bunnymund era, a sus 25 años, un hombre organizado y responsable que había aprendido a mantener un estricto horario para no caer víctima de las intransigencias del tiempo. Por lo que todo lo que planeaba hacer, lo hacía, y con la mejor calidad posible. Algo que le sirvió mucho en sus años universitarios.

Al entrar a la cocina se percató de una nota en la mesa que ahí había. No tenía ni que leerla para saber de quién era. Frunció el ceño, la tomó y leyó lo que decía.

_"Bunnymund, tuve prisa al salir y no pude lavar mis platos sucios. Son pocos, te los encargo ;)"_

Apretó los dientes, dirigiendo su mirada al fregadero donde yacían, fácil, tres sartenes, dos platos, otros dos vasos de vidrio y posiblemente algunos cubiertos.

—Esa Groundhog -siseó entre dientes.

¡Ya qué! No tenía más opción. Era eso o dejarlos olvidados hasta en la tarde que volviera y alterar sus rutinas vespertinas que obviamente no iba a suceder.

Sin más, y antes de siquiera hacerse su propio desayuno, fue a lavar los platos de su compañera de casa de asistencia: Candelaria Groundhog[2].

Llevaban viviendo juntos desde hace... dos años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y seis días. Ambos habían llegado a esa casa el mismo día, como jóvenes recién graduados de sus respectivas carreras listos para trabajar. Pero desde el principio, la joven ingeniera en bioquimica, poco o casi nada, estaba en la casa, pero siempre llegaba a dormir. El problema era que tenía un horario aún más "caótico" que el suyo y solía causar uno que otro retraso o inconveniente a Aster. Como ese de los platos, por poner un ejemplo.

Cuando al fin terminó de lavar, verificó la hora, asegurándose de que lo único bueno y rápido que podía prepararse era un cereal.

Fue a la alacena a sacar la caja, sólo para ser interrumpido por unos constantes golpes en la puerta. Resopló, fastidiado por otro retraso más, pero de igual manera fue a atender el llamado.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña y dorada sorpresa.

—¿Meme? —cuestionó al ver al pequeño hombre. Su verdadero nombre era Sanderson pero todo el mundo lo apodaba Meme. Fue uno de los primeros vecinos en darle la bienvenida y desde entonces uno de sus amigos ahí en la calle a pesar de la diferencia de edad— ¿A qué se debe tenerte tan temprano por aquí? —preguntó, pues para nadie era secreto lo mucho que dormía.

El hombre saludó con su mano y sonrió ampliamente. Después señaló su muñeca, viendo a Aster con esperanza.

—¿Que si tengo tiempo? —verificó en su celular— ¿Es rápido? Tengo que estar en la escuela en menos de 45 minutos.

Meme asintió.

—Pasa ¿quieres cereal? —negó mientras entraba y lo seguía por la casa hasta la cocina, donde Aster empezó a buscar, otra vez, su almuerzo— Entonces...¿qué necesitas?

Meme esperó a que Aster se sentara, ya con su cereal preparado, a que comiera unas cuantas cucharadas, antes de pasarle una nota doblada. Esta acción le pareció extraña al moreno. No porque le diera una nota (después de convivir tanto tiempo con Meme se acostumbró a su lenguaje a señas y recados) sino porque estaba doblada. Miró de nueva cuenta al mayor y se percató de la tímida sonrisa que tenía en esos momentos. Algo le iba a pedir.

Desdobló la nota. Y no, no se imaginaba esa clase de favor.

—¿Quieres que le consiga trabajo a Pitch en la preparatoria? —preguntó viéndolo incrédulo. Meme asintió efusivamente. Él lo miró con descontento— Dame una buena razón por la que tenga que encontrarle trabajo al malagradecido de tu hijo.

No conocía al tal Kosmotiz, pero Meme le había contado la historia una vez, hace mucho tiempo cuando sólo estaban ellos dos, pasados de copas, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Toothiana -vecina y amiga-. Aster sólo pudo morirse del coraje mientras, como podía, Meme le contó de ese hijo que se había ido hace bastante tiempo y jamás se dignó a hacerle saber cómo estaba, llenándolo de angustia e incertidumbre por cada día que pasaba. De lo mucho que hizo por él después de que enviudó y cómo, al parecer, no fue suficiente para su hijo. Meme sentía que había fallado, pero Aster le aseguró una y mil veces que el único que había fallado era aquel ingrato.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ya había otra nota sobre la mesa. Aster no apartó la mirada de Meme, pero, después de unos segundos, accedió a ver el otro contenido de la nota.

Al terminar, miró nuevamente al rubio anciano. No creyendo lo que acaba de leer.

—¿Le creíste? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Nuevamente, Meme asintió. Pero de manera tan solemne que hasta él mismo, Aster, le tuvo que creer.

—Bien, sí es cierto entonces. Creo que no puedo negarme. Pero no lo hago por él, Meme. Lo hago por tí... y obviamente por tu nieta.

* * *

[1]La apariencia de Aster (castaño y gafas) esta basada en la de los libros :)  
[2]Candelaria Groundhog... La famosa "Marmota" que menciona en la peli, es su rommie. Su apellido es "marmota" en inglés y se llama Candelaria porque el día de la marmota es el 2 de febrero... el día de la Candelaria.


	3. ¡Jack Despierta!

Disclaimer: esta loca Panterita no es dueña de ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood. Pero sigue escribiendo de ello porque la ama.

Gracias a Solei Dantés, mi bien apreciada y responsable BETA 8D.

* * *

Normalmente, cuando Norte hacía el desayuno, lo hacía tarareando alguna canción o sino, improvisaba alguna tonada. Pero siempre había un ruido de fondo mientras freía tocino, preparaba un huevo revuelto o unos dulces hot cakes. Su mujer, Natasha [1], con la que llevaba 25 años de casado lo ayudaba en lo que podía, o simplemente esperaba a que terminara su tarea, acompañando el tarareo desde su lugar en la mesa. Era una rutina que tenían desde recién casados y que con el paso del tiempo se acentuó más y más. El no hacerlo era sinónimo de que había algo que les preocupaba.

Y ese día, ni Norte ni Natasha, se habían atrevido si quiera a abrir la boca.

El hombre se paseaba por la cocina, buscando lo necesario para el desayuno de ese día y su mujer leía el periódico, bebiendo una taza de café bien cargado.

La preocupación de Norte tenía nombre: Jack Frost.

El albino nuevamente había intentado irse de la casa hace dos noches. Así que Norte tuvo que valerse de toda su persuasión para convencerlo de quedarse... y lo logró. Pero nuevamente, el chico se desveló y no fue a la escuela y se negó a salir de su cuarto en todo el día. Esto era malo, en especial porque se estaba repitiendo mucho últimamente. A ese paso, Norte dudaba que pudiera seguir reteniendo al chico por más tiempo.

Resopló mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno para los tres. No estaba muy seguro si el chico bajaría o no, pero siempre lo contemplaba para todo lo que hacían. Aunque casi siempre los dejara plantados.

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa, y Norte giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, al igual que su mujer, quien interrumpió su lectura. Seguido de eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse y una serie de pisadas. La pareja se vio entre sí y Norte sonrió ampliamente, su mujer le imitó.

—¿Le hablaste?

—Creo que si alguien puede con Jack, es él.

Natasha negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír, le dio un sorbo a su café y retomó la lectura. Norte volvió al desayuno cuando las pisadas se volvieron más fuertes y se detuvieron.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la voz de un muchacho

—Arriba— dijo Norte, sin molestarse en quitar la vista de lo que sería su alimento.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue como la persona se alejaba, subía las escaleras, se abría otra puerta y...

—¡AAAAH!

Jack despertaba.

—¡JODETE NIGHTLIGHT!

La sonora risa de Norte se escuchó por toda la casa, junto a la de su mujer y, obviamente, a la de aquel joven que acababa de levantar a Jack de una manera para nada sutil.

—¡VEN AQUÍ!

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, probablemente corriendo, sólo podían escucharlos después de todo.

—Nos vemos Norte, Natasha —le dijo el travieso chico que corría por su vida, cuando paso por la cocina.

—Nos vemos —dijo al unísono la pareja.

—¡Cuando termine contigo no habrá nada que ver, Nightlight!

Probablemente Jack siguió al chico de extravagante pelo azulado hacia la salida y lo persiguió por toda la cuadra. Quién sabe. A Norte y Natasha sólo les interesaba una cosa, y era que Jack se había levantado de la cama.

* * *

[1]Sí, Natasha no existe, es otro OC. No quería que Norte fuera soltero así que le di una esposa 8D.

* * *

PD: Los invito a leer mi fic multi-chapter "Primavera Anticipada" se ubica siete años después de la película y los protagonistas son Jack y Jamie (pero no es yaoi D8).


	4. Nuevas en la Colonia

**Disclaimer: esta loca Panterita no es dueña de ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood. Pero sigue escribiendo de ello porque la ama.**

**Gracias a Solei Dantés, mi bien apreciada y responsable BETA. Te amo fellow demon ;3;**

* * *

Su madre le había dicho que los mejores años de su vida serían los de su adolescencia. Que tendría amigos, que se enamoraría, tendría novio y descubriría muchas cosas maravillosas sobre sí misma. Pero siempre que le decía eso agregaba:

"Y si no sucede de esa manera o en ese orden no hay problema. Tu adolescencia la puedes vivir como quieras tesoro ¡Pero con responsabilidad!"

A esas alturas y a sus 16 años sabía que lo último lo decía porque Rashmi Hy Loo[1]... o _Babytooth_, como le decía su mamá -y únicamente su mamá- de cariño, estaba algo apartada del ideal de vida adolescente. Su grupo de amigos se reducía a Katherine Shalazar y Nightlight Lunatoff (cuando estaba). Y en cuanto al enamorarse y tener novio... no le gustaba hablar de eso. Ya en cuanto a eso del descubrimiento, bueno... estaba en proceso de. Afortunadamente aún le quedaba dos años para pensar en lo último de su futuro académico, o sea universidad. Si es que eso era a lo que su madre se refería con "descubrirse a sí misma".

Por lo pronto, Rashmi tenía que enfrentarse a la preparatoria y la vida diaria y rutinaria con la que vivía desde hace unos meses. Y dicha vida empezaba con ella yendo, como todas las mañanas, a la parada del autobús.

El recorrido era el mismo, salía de su casa cerca de 10 minutos antes, caminaba hasta la esquina donde acostumbraba a tomarlo, no sin antes saludar a todo vecino que estuviera despierto y regando el jardín o simplemente tomando aire fresco y matutino, y esperar a Katherine o si ya estaba, platicar y esperar el autobús.

Sin embargo, esa mañana algo cambió en la rutina. Mientras pasaba frente a la casa de Sandy (que estaba en la otra acera) se percató de alguien extraño que salía de ella. Era un hombre ya grande de pelo negro corto, muy elegante y piel pálida. Este se dirigía al carísimo automóvil -también negro- estacionado frente a esta.

Rashmi se sorprendió de ver al fin al dueño. Desde el día anterior que ese auto había aparecido y se preguntaba de quién sería. Porque llevaba conociendo a Sandy el tiempo suficiente para saber que no dejaría su bocho por nada del mundo.

Antes de que el hombre de negro subiera al auto alzó la mirada, topándose con la de Rashmi.

—Bue... buenos días —dijo en automático. Su madre le había educado demasiado bien y no saludar a un vecino, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera visto, sería de mala educación.

El hombre la miró, con mucha curiosidad.

—Buenos días —respondió después de unos pocos segundos y se subió.

Acción que para Rashmi fue un "ya te puedes ir" así que eso hizo.

Cuando llegó a la parada, una chica de corto pelo castaño estaba ahí. Llevaba una blusa amarilla que le llegaba a medio muslo,unos mallones grises, botas café y una especie de chaqueta de tela ligera del mismo color.

—¡Babytooth!

Ok, mintió, su madre y algunas otras personas la llamaban así. Pero sólo personas muy cercanas a ella, personas que quería demasiado. Katherine, por ejemplo, se ganó ese derecho porque era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños cuando la ayudó a defenderse de unos molestos chiquillos que se burlaron de Rashmi por su gran cuerpo. Veran, Babytooth a diferencia de su amiga Katherine no era delgada. Tenía unos redondos cachetes, un busto pequeño, panza que los abdominales no parecían deshacer, anchas caderas y piernas regordetas. A eso sólo hay que sumarle su baja estatura y realmente era como una pera. Por eso a muchos niños se les ocurrió que era divertido burlarse de ella, a lo que ella contestaba con un buen golpe. Sólo que una vez no fue un niño, fueron dos, y como estaba ocupada estirándole el pelo a uno no podía ocuparse del otro que quería ayudar a su amigo. En eso llego Katherine con su gran libro de cuentos y le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Esa fue la última vez que la vió actuar de manera violenta y fue el inicio de su amistad.

—Hola Katherine.

Las chicas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Katherine se empezó a balancear con las puntas y talones de sus pies.

—¿Supiste que Jack se quiso ir otra vez? —preguntó entonces.

Babytooth simplemente suspiró fastidiada.

—Lo supuse cuando faltó ayer a clases. A veces no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza.

—Norte le dijo a mi abuelo que es por lo de su hermana, pero no profundizaron en el tema ¿tú sabes qué es? —preguntó la chica curiosa

—De todas las cosas que habló con él, es la única de la que se niega hacerlo —confesó— y como sabes, no nos gusta profundizar en cosas que nos incomoden.

—O profundizar del todo —replicó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia el final de la calle a ver si veía al autobús venir.

—¿Disculpa?

Katherine se volteó y tenía los labios torcidos en una mueca de disgusto. Babytooth conocía esa mueca y lo que pensaba su amiga cuando la ponía.

—Ya hablamos de esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya sé tu opinión y tú conoces la mía. Sólo me preocupo es todo.

—Katherine, no es nada serio.

—Por eso me preocupo —y se giró para ver hacia la calle—. Ahí viene.

Y aunque su amiga parecía molesta, eso no impidió que Babytooth sonriera de oreja a oreja, y se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con el albino de ojos azules caminando hacia donde estaban ellas. Se estaba frotando los ojos con una de sus manos. Al retirarla de su cara logró verla y sonrió de esa manera traviesa que lo caracterizaba, se pasó la misma mano por el pelo, desordenandolo más pero aún así lucía bien.

—Buenos días, Jack —le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero Jack, en lugar de contestarle simplemente se acercó a ella, se inclinó un poco y la saludó con un beso en los labios. Saludo al que ella correspondió gustosa.

Cuando se separaron, seguían sonriendo, cada uno a su manera.

—Hola Rashmi —después desvió la mirada de ella y miró a su amiga—. Hola Katherine.

—Hola —contestó la muchacha a secas.

Jack se encogió de hombros, y regresó su vista a Rashmi con quien comenzó a conversar, principalmente de si algún profesor se quejó de su ausencia.

Ella conversó, sin dejar de sonreír, pero agradeciendo con todas sus fuerzas que Jack no se diera cuenta de la expresión de desilusión que pasó por su rostro cuando él la llamó Rashmi y no _Babytooth_ como había esperado que lo hiciera.

* * *

[1] Rashmi Hy Loo... Rashmi era el nombre de la madre de Toothiana, me pareció un nombre adecuado para Babytooth. Hy Loo es el apellido. El cual viene del nombre del reino que gobierna Toothiana "Pujam Hy Loo"

* * *

La única excusa creíble del porque la tardanza es que de repente me llene de cosas de la escuela (eso y porque estos drabbles los escribía los lunes...y los martes siempre tenía que entregar un ensayo para mi clase de "análisis de la realdiad social" lo cual me agotaba el cerebro y las ganas de escribir). Espero retomar el paso :D


	5. Junta de Padres de Familia

**Disclaimer: esta loca Panterita no es dueña de ROTG/Guardians of the Childhood. Pero sigue escribiendo de ello porque la ama.**

**Gracias a Solei Dantés, mi bien apreciada y responsable BETA. Te amo fellow demon ;3;**

* * *

Dicen que a los sesenta años un hombre ya esta muy viejo como para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo y ser remunerado de manera decente. Sanderson, o Meme como le decían sus amigos, a sus 61 años podía decirles que no era así. Era el dueño de un taller de carpintería que fue de su padre, un negocio familiar de muchas generaciones anteriores a él y aunque ya no tenía la misma destreza que hace años, todavía podía administrar el negocio y guiar a sus empleados en las mejores maneras de crear muebles de la más fina madera.

Cabe decir que ahí no se quedaba cualquiera. Meme recibía a cualquier hombre interesado (por que los jóvenes hoy en día no tenían interés por el oficio, salvo unos pocos) sin embargo, para quedarse tenían que pasar la más difícil de todas las pruebas: entenderse con él.

El hombrecito había perdido la voz en algún momento de su adolescencia, y aunque al principio fue problemático logró sobreponerse a eso. Aprendió el oficio y logró hacer más próspero el negocio familiar. Y los ayudantes que llegaban tenían que acostumbrarse a trabajar con él, a entender sus señas y tener paciencia para poder obtener resultados óptimos. Y obviamente ser talentosos. Pocos lograban ambas características. Y los que las reunían ahí estaban, formando una pequeña familia a la que Meme se acostumbró con los años.

El Taller estaba en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, lo abría a las 8 de la mañana, y a las 8:30 empezaban a llegar los trabajadores. Todos lo saludaban con un buenos días y él con un asentimiento de cabeza. De ahí en adelante era esperar a que llegaran clientes, o terminar los encargos que tenían.

Mientras Meme estaba en el mostrador haciendo unas cuentas, una anciana mujer de nariz aguileña, pelo canoso y grandes ojos se acercó a él. Frecuentaba el lugar pues le gustaba mucho la carpintería aunque ella se dedicaba más a hacer figurillas que muebles. Algo excéntrica la señora, pero agradable.

—Meme ¿como has estado? —preguntó

El contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza, sonriendo y mostrandole su pulgar.

—Me alegró —después miró a su alrededor, antes de volver la mirada al dueño del negocio—. No veo a tu hijo por aquí. Supe que regresó.

La expresión de Meme cambió un poco, por un momento dejó de sonreír pero se recuperó antes de que su visitante pudiera notarlo. Antes de que hablara, sacó de su bolsillo una libreta -la que siempre llevaba consigo- y empezó a escribir. Al terminar, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a la mujer para que la leyera.

—¿Fue a una entrevista de trabajo en la preparatorio de tu colonia? —miró confundida la nota y después a Meme—, pensé que trabajaría contigo aquí.

Meme se encogió de hombros, esperando que la mujer entendiera que "no sabía el por qué" en lugar del "no planeo contarle más" que pasaba por su mente. La mujer se dió por servida y le indicó que iría a ver los muebles que estaban a la venta. Meme asintió.

Lanzó un suspiro, pero la siguió sonriendo. La llegada de Kosmotiz le había traída más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa ¡Su hijo estaba en casa! Y a pesar de lo descuidada que estuviera su relación con tenerlo cerca era feliz. Obviamente, el ya hombre de treinta y muchos años no trabajaría en la carpintería, recordaba lo mucho que se aburría ahí de niño y que jamás se mostró interesado en el oficio como para aprender lo mínimo. Pero esos eran detalles que las personas olvidaban, pero que a él se le quedaban en la memoria.

—¡Meme!

Levantó la vista al llamado y se topó con Norte, su vecino de muchos años y amigo de algunos después. Sonrió al verlo. A pesar de que ya era un hombre maduro y casado, para él no dejaría de ser el adolescente curioso -y niñero de Kozmotis- que de vez en cuando le pedía consejo.

Lo saludó agitando la mano en el aire, Norte se acercó al mostrador.

—Natasha te manda saludos —dijo, antes de acercarse un poco más a su amigo, dándole a entender que lo que le contaría sería privado— ¿Podemos hablar?

El hombrecito asintió, salió detrás del mostrador y fue con el único chico del lugar. Un niño castaño de 13 años que se encontraba escribiendo algo. Meme simplemente le dió unos toques en el hombro, el muchacho volteó y el mayor le dijo con señas que se iría. Le encargaba que echara un ojo. El muchacho asintió y regresó a lo que hacía.

Con eso hecho, Meme y Norte salieron de ahí y fueron a una café que estaba a unas cuadras.

Cuando se sentaron esperaron a que les tomaran la orden... Y Norte empezó a hablar. Le contó de que Jack casi se iba hace dos noches, cuando Pitch llegó, que ya no puede retenerlo. El muchacho está desesperado, eso lo entiende Norte, pero Jack tiene que esperar, aprender a ser paciente; le cuenta el hombre canoso. No sabe qué más hacer por él. Ya hablaron pero Jack sigue actuando como si estuviera solo.

Meme sólo asentía comprensivamente, porque sabía lo que era eso. Tener un hijo que se aísla de su familia y cree que puede enfrentarse solo contra el mundo, que quienes lo rodean no sienten simpatía por él...

Cuando Meme veía al joven Jack Frost, no podía evitar ver a la versión joven de su hijo. Así que cuando veía a Norte delante de él, se veía a sí mismo con veinte años menos, cuando no sabía que sucedía. Cuando creía que la culpa era suya.

Así que pidió un postre, uno para cada uno, y sacó su libreta de notas, esa que nunca abandona, y empezó a escribir. Y al empezar la nota, lo primero que le dice es lo que Kosmotiz le dijo a él veinte años después, veinte años tarde...

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Norte..."


	6. Nightlight Lunatoff

Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of Childhood sigue sin pertenecerme. Es propiedad de William Joyce y posiblemente Dreamworks y lo único que gano con esto es tener un ejercicio de escritura... y satisfacer a mi fangirl interior.

Se agradece nuevamente y por enésima vez -y por los siglos de los siglos- a mi BETA Solei Dantés :D

* * *

A cualquiera de la Colonia William Joyce que preguntaras por la familia Lunatoff, te contestaría inmediatamente y con total seguridad que es una de las familias con más tiempo viviendo ahí. Que su casa estaba al topar la calle de Los Guardianes, que era la más vieja y la más amplia, contaba con dos pisos y era mucho más fácil de identificar por ese color azul brillante del que estaba pintada y que simulaba un pedazo del cielo, en la tierra. Pero justo cuando te fueran hablar de los miembros de esa familia, agacharían la cabeza un poco, su expresión cambiaría por una de pena y te dirían que sólo hay dos personas viviendo ahí.

Manuel "Manny" Lunatoff, y su hermano Nightlight. Pero después sonreirían y te dirían lo agradable que son, que el mayor -Manny- es un talentoso y prolífico autor de cuentos infantiles y que su hermano, Nightlight, a pesar de lo travieso que era de niño y aún ahora de joven adulto, era un buen muchacho querido por todos y admirado por casi todos los niños de la cuadra; añadiendo, como dato curioso, que el jovencillo de estrafalario pelo azulado, era casi mudo. Según él, porque prefería que sus acciones hablarán por él, a lo cual se acostumbraron. Y también, sólo para tratar de llamar tu atención, te dirían de lo mucho que les impresionó el enterarse de que el muchacho estuviera ahora estudiando para ser maestro de secundaria ¡ni más ni menos!

Tal vez lo único que no dirían, sería eso que Nightlight no cuenta, eso que, según muchas personas, sólo Katherine Shalazar conoce. Y es que él lo hacía porque cree que todos somos niños por siempre, sólo que lo olvidamos en algún momento de la adolescencia y que le gustaría que eso no sucediera.

* * *

Nightlight es amor, y un personaje demasiado hermoso. Me gustaría que más gente lo conociera u_u -me gustaría que más gente leyera los libros-.

PD: como no hubo drabble la semana pasada, posiblemente mañana suba otro :)


	7. Trabajo para Pitch

**Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardians of Childhood sigue sin pertenecerme. Y si lo hubiera sido den por hecho que hubiera sido un cómic, no unas novelas y sería para mayores de 16 años :D**

**Gracias a mi BETA Solei Dantés y a Nefertari Queen por su review :)**

* * *

Veinte años y la preparatoria no parecía haber cambiado en mucho. ¿En serio? Inclusive los adolescentes de ahora interpretaban los mismos estúpidos clichés que había cuando él aún deambulaba como vago por los pasillos de esa escuela. Porque sí, obviamente Pitch vivió como el chico malo y vago al que todos evitan, admiran y menosprecian. Claro que no era por gusto o porque realmente fuera tan plano, simplemente no le agradaba la compañia y ya. Eso y porque quería sacar de quicio a sus maestros... y a Sanderson.

Pitch no era alguien que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía, de una u otra manera, eso lo había llevado hasta donde estaba y lo había convertido en quien era. Posiblemente estaba lejos de ser el ideal de ser humano que la sociedad o su padre hubiera deseado pero él estaba contento -dentro de lo que cabía-. Sin embargo, recordar cómo había sido con su padre en los años posteriores a la muerte de su madre, cuando él tenía tan sólo siete años, sí lo hacía sentirse mal ahora. Porque años atrás sólo hubiera mirado de manera reprobatoria su pasado, pero seguiría enterrado sin ninguna intención de ser removido de su lugar. Desgraciadamente para él, la vida misma y las circunstancias de las que estaba tan agradecido de haberlo formado se encargaron de no solo remover el pasado sino hacérselo comprender.

Había sido un mal hijo.

No había manera de suavizarlo. No había excusa, no había razón. Había sido un mal hijo con un padre que lo amó... correción, ¡que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas! Lo hizo sufrir, preocuparse, desvelarse, posiblemente llorar porque Pitch jamás lo vio, lo menospreció...; seguía sin creer que ese hombre tan bueno se siguiera considerando su familia, que después de herirlo de maneras que sólo un hijo puede herir a un padre, huyera de casa y lo abandonara durante veinte años sin ninguna sola llamada o señal de vida para regresar a pedirle ayuda y se la brindara sin ningún problema.

Sanderson era el hombre más bondadoso que conocería jamás. De eso no había duda.

Y él sólo podía preguntarse si había algo de esa bondad en él. Si valía la pena tanto como él... si sería tan buen padre como él.

—¿Señor ManSnoozie?

Pitch levantó la vista, no al oir el nombre, sino al sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro. Era la secretaria del director y él recordó donde estaba: en la oficina del anterior mencionado director de la preparatoria donde esperaba poder trabajar como maestro ya sea de filosofía o psicología, si daba ética o sociales se daba por bien servido. Sólo necesitaba un maldito empleo fijo. Y ser un maestro no le vendría mal. Era listo y bueno con el habla. Lo demás se daría con el tiempo.

—Pitch.

—¿Perdón?

La secretaria lo miró con extrañeza mientres este se levantaba.

—Puede llamarme Pitch, si no es mucha molestia -dijo en tono cortés.

-Oh -exclamó ella levemente—. Está bien, Pitch. El director lo esta esperando.

—Gracias.

Sin más, se encamino por la pequeña oficina a la puerta donde rezaba con letras negras "Director Robinson". Trató de recordar a alguna familia con ese apellido en toda la colonia pero no le venía nada a la mente. Posiblemente era un hombre que se mudó hace algunos años. Cuando abrió la puerta, el respaldo de la silla del director estaba de espaldas a él.

—Pitch, me han dicho que quieres trabajar de maestro...

—Así es.

El aludido avanzó y sin esperar a que el director se lo ofreciera, tomó asiento, casi al borde de la silla, sus manos las apoyó entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya que esta es una sorpresa Lewis —dijo divertido.

El director dio la vuelta en su silla para encarar al visitante y dejarle ver su apariencia. Un hombre maduro de puntiagudo pelo rubio y unos lentes de fondo de botella de color negro, vestido con un impecable chaleco debajo del cual había una playera de manga corta, muy posiblemente llevaba un limpio y planchado pantalón con zapatos a juego.

—Cornelius, Cornelius Robinson. Cuando me fui de la secundaria fue porque fui adoptado por los Robinson quienes me pidieron cambiar el nombre y accedí.

—Eso lo explica —dijo dando por sanjado el tema— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que nos ocupa?

—Por supuesto —contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en su asiento—. No te voy a dar el trabajo.

—¿¡QUE!?

Pitch se paró en el acto, azotando sus manos contra el escritorio, provocando que el portaretrato, la lapicera y otros materiales de peso ligero temblaran y posiblemente que media escuela lo escuchara.

—Tranquilo —replicó "Cornelius" como si tratase con un niño haciendo una rabieta—. No he terminado.

—No estoy para...

—No te voy a dar el trabajo —interrumpió repitiendo sus palabras**—**. A menos que me des una razón muy, pero muy poderosa por la cual deba dártelo —le dijo mirándolo directamente.

—¿Para esto me llamaste? —preguntó incrédulo y sintiéndose burlado por el rubio al otro lado.

—Sí. Te conozco. Tal vez no estuve en tus mejores años pero te conocí lo suficiente como para saber en qué te convertiste antes de que te fueras de aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pitch, te fuiste una noche, después de levantar a gritos a la cuadra entera. Si esperabas que algo así se olvidaría, estás muy equivocado. No hay quien no conozca la historia, al menos en lo básico, y que no sepa cómo eras. Además, la historia que compartimos no es del todo alegre en mi versión. Ahora, dime para qué quieres el trabajo y por qué no es un riesgo dejarte cerca de mis alumnos o vete de aquí.

Sí, su relación con Lewis... o Cornelius como se llamaba ahora, no fue precisamente de amistad. Era la típica relación que tiene un bravucón con su víctima y ciertamente Pitch no era EL bravucón sólo porque sí. Y con Cornelius lo dejó bien claro.

Sólo que no dijo nada, sino que se calmó, un poco, se sobó la nuca y volvió a sentarse. Pero a diferencia de lo que Robinson esperaba, éste levantó la cara, viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

—No hablaré del pasado, de lo que hice o lo que no. Eso quedó bien atrás y espero que lo entiendas.

—Entendido.

—Quiero... necesito el trabajo porque ésta es mi última oportunidad. Si no lo obtengo me van a quitar a mi hija.

* * *

**Hubiera estado antes pero todo el día de ayer estuve fuera de la casa, so... sí. **


End file.
